The nefarious plans of Kusajishi Yachiru
by Tinni
Summary: When Yachiru plans, its most definitely a plot involving Byakuya


**The nefarious plans of Kusajishi Yachiru**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!!

* * *

"Bya-kun!" called Yachiru as she waltzed into Byakuya's office with an arm full of paperwork. The sight was surprising enough to put Byakuya on his guard.

"What do you want?" he asked a little too defensively.

"Candy for myself!" she replied, setting the paperwork down on his desk, "And for you to sign these papers for Ken-chan and Foxy."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes's suspiciously, "Since when do YOU involve yourself with paperwork and why are you bringing paperwork from squad three as well as squad eleven?"

"Hahahahaha silly Byakuya! I am the vice-captain! I do have duties! Besides Yumi threw a tempertantrum and locked himself in his room and is refusing to come out! Since Ken-chan is actually looking forward to these joint training sessions with yours and Foxy's squad, I had to do it!" she explained, "I went to Foxy first to get his signature and he gave me loads of candy! So I was nice to him and brought some of the papers he needed to send to you with me! Now!" she jumped on the table and presented him with the first paper, "Sign-up! And where's my candy!"

Byakuya absently handed her a chocolate filled bun as he started signing the papers. He wasn't really paying attention to what he was signing, they looked about right and were either in the disturbingly feminine hand of Yumichika or the tidy but firm hand of Ichimaru, occasionally a report would surface in the rough scrawl of Kenpachi himself. Those Byakuya made a point of reading, if only to make sure Kenpachi had not sneaked in a clause about Byakuya having to fight Kenpachi. However, Kenpachi simply wanted to officially declare his distaste for kido and wanted to keep kido use to a minimum during the training sessions.

By the time Byakuya got to the last paper he pretty much signed it without reading, especially since it was clearly written by Ichimaru and therefore... shouldn't contain the words coming of age and Yachiru in the same sentence... "Hold on!" cried Byakuya as Yachiru snatched the paper from him and stuffed it into her sleeves, "What did you just get me to sign!"

"Bya-kun should read what he signs," said Yachiru with a smile, "Especially when Foxy's involved."

"What mischief have the two of you visited on me?" demanded Byakuya, a chill going up his spine.

"Nothing much!" said Yachiru, "Just a promise to have dinner with me after I come of age. A romantic candle lit dinner at your mansion during the first full moon after my birthday. Just the two of us and the servants have to be dismissed after the dinner is finished and you have to take me for a walk in the gardens afterwards, just the two of us, and so give me a chance to seduce you."

"WHAT!!!!" cried Byakuya.

"Foxy was very explicit about that," said Yahiru, "He put things down in lots and lots of detail! He thought that if he left things to chance you might turn things into a dinner between just friends and I don't want to be just your friend, Bya-kun!" she declared.

"Aren't you a little too young to be thinking these things?" demanded Byakuya.

"Nope!" she replied confidentally, she gathered the paperwork and headed out the window, "Bye Bya-kun! And don't forget! Your mine!"

Byakuya got up and looked out the window Yachiru had jumped out of, unsurprisingly he found Ichimaru waiting for her down below. Noticing Byakuya, Ichimaru smiled a particularly mischievous smirk up at him as he waved goodbye, Yachiru waved goodbye to Byakuya too. As she and Ichimaru headed back towards their own squads, Byakuya swore he heard them laugh together like a pair of comically evil mischief makers.

Byakuya returned to his desk and started banging his head slowly against it, wondering if he should wish that by the time Yachiru comes of age her interests move her away from him or if he should hope that he does remain the centre of all her romantic aspirations. But one thing was for sure he was going to kill Ichimaru for helping her with her nefarious plans!

* * *

**Author's Note: **Poor Byakuya. ^.^


End file.
